Amor en Rojo
by Mariana Evans
Summary: MI visión de como fue el romance entre Lily & James junto con la vida de los merodeadores en la escuela... solo de quinto año en adelante...
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo 1_**

**_Cuando presumir es lo más importante_**

Sacudió su larga cabellera roja que relucía más bajo el brillante sol de medio día, recostada en el pasto del patio, Lily Evans practicaba sus deberes de Encantamientos y mientras trataba de concentrarse con varita en mano, un griterío interrumpió su concentración y la hizo voltear hacia la puerta del castillo y de entre todos los revoltosos reconoció la oscura y alborotada cabellera de James

Ahí está otra vez ese engreído de Potter, presumiendo ante todo el colegio –dijo Lily con fastidio-

Pues yo pienso que él es un sueño, aunque claro, nadie es tan lindo como Sirius –comentó su compañera suspirando-

Y era verdad, ahí estaba James Potter con su snitch dorada, dejándola elevarse unos metros y saltando para volverla a atrapar, a su lado –como siempre- iba su mejor amigo Sirius Black el chico por el cual todas las chicas suspiraban; un poco más atrás venían Remus Lupin y Peter Petigrew, los cuatro se hacían llamar "Los Merodeadores" y eran conocidos por sus travesuras.

Ya viste James, allá está tu chica difícil –se burló Sirius-

Para mí no hay imposibles Canuto y un día de estos te lo voy a demostrar –dijo James mientras miraba la cara de desprecio que Lily le dedicaba para volver a su tarea-

Los cuatro amigos fueron a sentarse bajo un árbol no lejos de las chicas; James observaba atentamente como Lily practicaba el hechizo que precisamente a él más se le dificultaba. Observó cómo se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el castillo, su larga y roja cabellera se sacudía al compás de sus pasos.

Oye James, ¿crees que puedas conseguir todos los ingredientes para la poción? ¿James? ¿James? ¿Potter? –le gritó Sirius-

Pero James estaba más ocupado en seguir la cabellera pelirroja que en escuchar a su amigo. Lily entró al castillo y James corrió para alcanzarla, vio como ella se despedía de sus compañeras y se disponía a subir las escaleras.

Entonces que Evans ¿Vas a ir conmigo a Hogsmade el próximo sábado? –le preguntó James dedicándole una enorme y seductora sonrisa, que de haber sido otra chica, la hubiera derretido-

Deja tu arrogancia a un lado Potter ¿Qué te hace pensar que YO quiero ir CONTIGO a Hogsmade?

Vamos Lily, todas quieren salir conmigo.

Pues yo no soy como todas –dijo Lily furiosa- y no me interesa salir con un presumido jugador de Quidditch.

Deberías Evans, este joven apuesto que tienes enfrente, algún día llegará a ser un gran jugador y ganará muchos galeones, te conviene –espetó Sirius riendo detrás de su amigo-

Pues si es tan bueno, ¿por qué no te casas tú con él? –dijo Lily y se marcho dándole la espalda a un James desilusionado y a un Sirius doblándose de risa.

************************

Bueno aquí cuelgo mi "versión" de lo que creo que pasó durante la época de los merodeadores... espero comentarios para ver si lo sigo o de plano me dedico a otra cosa....


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

**_La ofensa de la rata y la mentira del águila_**

Justo cuando Lily desapareció escaleras arriba, aparecieron Peter y Remus, este último, intrigado por lo sucedido.

- ¿Qué pasó James? ¿Sirius?

- ¿Qué pasó? Que va a pasar querido Lunático, que la linda Lily ha vuelto a rechazar al ¡¡gran Cornamenta!! Una vez más, escapó de sus encantos.

- Pues pienso que si ella no quiere, deberías dejarla en paz James, Lily Evans no es conocida por sus relaciones con los chicos –dijo Remus en un tono serio-

- ¡Claro que quiere! Lo veo en sus ojos Remus, pero hay algo, algo que me falta.

- Quizá no deberías mezclarte con ella James, después de todo, ella sólo es una sangre su…

Comenzó a decir Peter, pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues James había saltado sobre él con furia y lo había derribado.

- No vuelvas a decir eso de Lily Colagusano, o se me va a olvidar que somos amigos.

- ¡¡Déjalo James!! –le suplicó Remus.

- ¿O que no es verdad? Vamos Sirius tú eres un sangre pura, díselo –dijo Peter jadeando.

- ¡¡Que te calles Peter!! –gritó James todavía encima de Colagusano y apuntándolo con su varita.

- Sangre pura, jajaja, si, así es, la ancestral familia Black, pero eso no me importa, y si James quiere mezclarse con una squib, con una muggle, con una bruja o con Lily Evans, ese no es mi asunto –exclamo Sirius mientras se alejaba del grupo.

- Está bien, está bien, ya olvídalo James, fue un simple comentario –jadeo Peter con dificultad- no volveré e decir nada sobre Lily.

James soltó a Colagusano y se puso de pie, Remus ayudó a Peter a levantarse y los tres se miraron en silencio hasta que…

- ¡¡Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew!! ¿Qué hacen ahí? ¿Es que acaso no piensan asistir a mi clase? -gritó la profesora McGonagall desde lo alto de las escaleras-

- Si profesora, enseguida vamos, es que… andábamos cazando una rata –dijo James sonriendo-

- ¡¡Una rata!! –exclamó aterrada la profesora, por todos era conocido el odio que le tenía a aquellos animales, los cuales se limitaba a usar en sus clase lo estrictamente necesario- ¿¡Una rata suelta por el castillo!? Iré inmediatamente con el señor Filch para que la busque y la saque, mientras tanto, ustedes, vayan al salón y comiencen con la lección –les ordeno severamente y salió con paso apresurado-

- Si profesora –exclamó Peter- enseguida nos vamos.

- Una rata jajaja. Creo que Filch no la encontrará nunca, aún cuando se pasea frente a sus narices todos los días –exclamó Remus-

- Es verdad, veamos cuanto se tarda –completó Peter-

- Vámonos al salón, seguramente por eso se fue Sirius –los apresuró James-

El siguiente sábado, todos los alumnos de Gryffindor, se alistaban en la sala común para salir a Hogsmade, todos menos los cuatro amigos que discutían ruidosamente.

- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para poder ir a Hogsmade? –se preguntaba Sirius

- No lo sé, si tan sólo no hubieras lanzado ese hechizo sobre Snape, no estaríamos castigados –replico James –

- Ay si y ¿qué? Ahora resulta que tú eres un inocente –preguntó Sirius con fastidio-

- Pues claro, no era mi mano la que sujetaba la varita.

- Lo hice para defenderte.

- ¿y quién te lo pidió?

- Pues sólo pensé que sería bueno que no te …

- Cállense los dos –gritó Remus- tú Sirius, tienes la culpa por haber lanzado el hechizo y tú James, tienes la culpa por no habérselo impedido, y por o haberle dicho el contra hechizo antes de que apareciera la profesora McGonagall, si ella no lo hubiese encontrado con los efectos del hechizo, no los hubiera castigado tan severamente, así que hagan el favor de callarse y dejen de discutir.

- Ya Lunático, no te enojes, tienes razón ¿o no Sirius? –exclamo James-

- Mjm pues si, tienes razón Remus, aunque eso no remedia nada, tendremos que huir por el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta.

- ¡¡¡No!!! Otra vez no, la última vez que intentamos salir, Filch casi nos atrapa –gritó Peter asustado-

- Si, Peter tiene razón, ya se está volviendo peligroso –recordó Lupin-

- Claro, claro, para ustedes es muy fácil decirlo, ambos pueden salir por la puerta de enfrente sin ningún problema –dijo Sirius enfadado al tiempo que se tiraba en uno de los sillones-

- Si Remus, Sirius tiene razón, vayan ustedes que pueden, además, no te vas a perder la oportunidad de ver a Hannah ¿o si? –preguntó James con picardía-

Y es que Hannah Barret era una alumna hermosa e inteligente de Ravenclaw y traía loco a Remus Lupin desde que estaban en tercer año.

- Hannah sólo es mi amiga –repuso Remus con la cara roja de vergüenza-

- Aja, bueno pues, vete a ver a tu "amiga" –dijo Sirius arqueado las cejas-

- Ustedes son imposibles, mejor nos vamos Peter y será mejor que no busquen la forma de salir, no creo que se quieran meter en más problemas –exclamo Remus seriamente y salió por el hueco que daba al pasillo.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Canuto? Si Lily no me ve en Hogsmade, pensará que me rendí y es capaz de hacerle caso a ese Charlie Johnson –dijo James desesperado-

- ¿Al estúpido prefectito de Ravenclaw? Bueno pues ¿que tienen los y las aguilitas que a todos les llaman la atención? Remus con Hannah y Evans con Charlie. ¿De qué se trata esto? –preguntó Sirius-

- No sé, eso me lo deberías decir tú, o ¿qué ya no te interesa Kari Finnes?

- ¿Kari Finnes? Por favor Cornamenta, eso ya es cosa del pasado, yo no le ruego a nadie, Kari no quiso, pues ni modo, pero bueno, dejemos eso de lado, ¿Qué vamos a hacer para poder salir?

- Mmmm, no lo sé…

**********

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca del colegio…

- Vámonos Lily, no quiero ir sola a Hogsmade –la apresuraba Alice Stauton

- Ya te dije que no quiero ir Alice, no quiero ver al arrogante de Potter y a su amiguito Sirius –exclamó Lily visiblemente molesta

- No creo que a James lo dejen salir después de su acostumbrada exhibición de magia-declaró Charlie Johnson, al tiempo que salía de entre dos hileras de libros-

- ¿De qué hablas Charlie?-le preguntó Alice-

- Pues de que ha de ser, que como siempre Black y Potter tomaron a Snape como conejillo de Indias para probar su nuevo hechizo "crece uñas" y el pobre Severus no pudo hacer nada para remediarlo, ya que Sirius lo atacó por la espalda.

- ¿¡Por la espalda!? ¿Qué clase de tipo es Sirius Black? ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer semejante barbaridad? –se apresuró a decir Lily, quien hasta entonces había permanecido indiferente ante la plática de Charlie-

- Bueno, él lo hizo porque… -comenzó a decir Charlie, pero de repente se detuvo, Lily Evans le gustaba desde el primer año y sabia que a James Potter también, del mismo modo, sabía que ante él, no tenía la mínima oportunidad de que Lily le hiciera caso, así que decidió ocultar ciertos detalles para dañar más el concepto que Lily tenía de James-

- ¿Por qué lo atacó?-lo apresuró Alice

- Pues porque ya saben como son esos dos, Potter empezó la pelea con Severus, y mientras él lo entretenía, Black lo atacó por la espalda.

- Que descaro el de esos dos, bien merecido se tienen el no poder salir, aunque debieron de ponerles un castigo más severo –repuso Lily con firmeza-

- Bueno Lily, ya sabes que esos dos siempre se las arreglan para salir con el menor castigo posible –mencionó Charlie-

- Y a Snape ¿Qué le pasó? –preguntó Alice-

- Ah pues nada, la profesora McGonagall le quitó el hechizo, pero el coraje nadie se lo quita, ya saben como odia a los merodeadores. ¿entonces qué Lily? ¿vamos a Hogsmade? –preguntó Charlie visiblemente emocionado-

- Está bien, vamos –dijo Lily resignada-

Al salir de la biblioteca se encontraron con Frank Longbottom, un estudiante de Gryffindor de sexto año que, además de ser muy buen alumno, era también muy guapo.

- Hola Frank –dijo Alice tímidamente-

- Hola Alice, gusto en verte –respondió Frank al tiempo que seguía caminando y se perdía al doblar la esquina.

- Ahhhhh, ¿a poco no es amable? –suspiro Alice-

- Veo que a tu amiga le gusta Longbottom ¿eh Lily? –indagó Charlie-

- La verdad no se, con ella nunca se sabe, hoy puede gustarle Frank y mañana Severus, no creo que eso tenga mucha importancia.

- ¿Quejicus? Jajaja no creo que él pueda gustarle a nadie.

- ¿Por qué le dices así? –le preguntó Lily a Charlie parándose en seco-

- Así le dicen … eh … así le dicen … todos.

- No es cierto, así le dicen ellos y veo que eso te causa mucha gracia, por lo tanto no quiero salir contigo Charlie, no eres más que una copia mal hecha de "esos"

- Lily se dio la media vuelta regresó a la biblioteca, dejando a Charlie sin saber que decir y a Alice un tanto decepcionada.

- ¡Lily! Espérate, ven conmigo, vámonos, que buena la has hecho eh Johnson –dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Charlie, Alice corrió detrás de Lily-

- Vamos Lily, ya habías dicho que si ibas a ir a Hogsmade conmigo, ¿o qué? ¿era por Charlie?

- Bueno pues … yo … la verdad es … Alice … mmm

- Déjalo, ya entendí, no quieres mi compañía –dijo Alice dolida y dándose la media vuelta para salir de la biblioteca, pero se volvió sobre si misma para agregar- ¿sabes qué Lily? Quédate con tus libros, espero que ellos te escuchen cuando no sepas a quien contarle lo de ya sabes quien.

Alice salió hecha una furia y dejó a Lily confundida y arrepentida, era verdad, ella era quien siempre la escuchaba cuando tenía algo que contarle y ella le correspondía dejando ir sola al pueblo mágico, pero después recordó, que no era su culpa, no, toda la culpa la tenía James Potter por acosarla todo el tiempo. Todo sería mejor si no estuviera él, si sería mejor que lo expulsaran del colegio.

* * *

Bueno pues aquí está el segundo... ^.^ a en el primero se me olvidó un detallito jejeje...

**Discleimer: Los personajes, lugares y situaciones son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, unicamente he añadido ciertas cosas que me ayuden a completar los huecos que os ha dejado en su historia, desde mi punto de vista.**

Sigo probando, aún no sé si me quedaré aqui y seguiré publicando... ya saben , lo único que se pide son reviws ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**__****Discleimer: Los personajes, lugares y situaciones son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, unicamente he añadido ciertas cosas que me ayuden a completar los huecos que nos ha dejado en su historia, desde mi punto de vista.^.^**

* * *

**_Capítulo 3_**

**_Un encuentro accidentado y una cómplice inusual_**

- Pues ya lo he dicho, no se me ocurre otra idea, más que salir por el pasillo de la bruja tuerta –comentó James a Sirius-

- Si, ya lo sé, pero esta vez si podría ser difícil, porque Remus se llevó el mapa y sin él es arriesgado tratar de salir –bufo James-

- ¿Qué Lunático qué? Como que se llevó el mapa del mer…-comenzó a reclamar Sirius, pero se interrumpió al oír que el retrato se abría para aparecer Frank Longhbottom enseguida.

- Hola Frank, ¿Qué? ¿No vas a Hogsmade? –preguntó James-

- Sí, claro que voy, es solo que olvide algo en la habitación, por cierto, ¿Qué ya no andas tras de Lily Evans?

- Eh… si… ¿Por qué preguntas?

- No por nada, solo que la acabo de ver a punto de salir de la biblioteca de la mano de Charlie Johnson, y pues los vi muy contentos, creo que iban rumbo a Hogsmade-explicó Frank-

A James se le encendieron los ojos de coraje al escuchar aquellas palabras y salió furioso rumbo a la biblioteca.

- ¡¡¡Cornamenta!!! Espérate, que no ves que no podemos salir, vas a echar a perder el plan –gritó Sirius al tiempo que corría tras él y se despedía apresuradamente de Frank- Nos vemos Frank ¡ah! Y tú no has visto nada ¿vale?

- Vale, nos vemos –exclamo Frank alzando los hombros y subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

***********

_Quizá no debí ser así con Alice, ella es mi mejor amiga y ahora cree que no quiero estar con ella –se decía Lily para sí misma en la biblioteca –será mejor que la alcance, después de todo, Potter no puede salir_

Lily se puso de pie y recogió todos los libros de la mesa, se dirigió donde la señorita Pince y entregó los ejemplares, de pronto recordó que si no alcanzaba a Alice dentro de los límites del colegio no la encontraría en toda la tarde, corrió rumbo a la puerta de salida.

Mientras tanto a lo largo del pasillo que conducía a la biblioteca, James Potter corría enfurecido mientras Sirius lo seguía pegando de gritos y suplicando que la profesora McGonagall no los encontrara fuera de la torre.

Que te esperes Cornamenta, escúchame, ya tendrás oportunidad con Evans otro día, oye que ahora si nos corren del colegio. Y sabes que no es que me preocupe, pero no quiero estar todos los días en casa con mi madre.

Pero James no le hacía caso, estaba más concentrado en pensar que hechizo utilizaría contra Charlie Johnson una vez que lo tuviera enfrente, tan ensimismado iba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta como una pelirroja salía corriendo de la biblioteca y chocó contra ella haciéndola caer.

- Ayyyyy

- Lo siento… yo no me… -titubeo James, pero de pronto se detuvo al ver que era Lily a quien había empujado- Lily!!!!! ¿estás bien? ¿te lastimaste? –exclamó tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- No, solo fue un … -comenzó a decir la chica pelirroja, pero justo en ese momento levanto la cara y se encontró de frente con James quien la miraba profundamente arrepentido- ¡¡¡Tú!!! ¿fuiste tú el bruto que me aventó?

- Lily, verás… yo… yo no quería… es sólo que… no alcance a…

- ¿No alcanzaste a comprender tu castigo verdad? Tienes P-R-O-H-I-B-I-D-O salir de la torre, si la profesora McGonagall se entera, entonces si vas a saber de una vez por todas lo que es que alguien te ponga en tu lugar y NO ME LLAMES LILY.

- Pero no se va a enterar –grito Sirius quien los observaba divertido desde una esquina- o ¿es que acaso tú nos vas a acusar Evans?

- Pues claro, ese es mi trabajo.

- Aja, y desde cuando te lo tomas tan en serio ¿eh?

- YO SIEMPRE ME LO TOMO EN SERIO, no soy como ustedes.

- Vámonos James deja a la Señorita Prefecta, Filch puede estar cerca y si nos ve… bueno tú ya sabes lo que nos espera si nos ve –rió Sirius jalando a James del brazo-

En ese momento y sin saber porque, James tomo del brazo a Lily y la jaló con ellos, avanzando varios pasillos entre gritos y forcejeos.

- Oye, suéltame ¿qué haces?

- Cállate Evans o nos van a escuchar y todos sabrán que eres nuestra cómplice – le dijo Sirius en voz baja-

- ¿Qué soy su qué?

- Claro, si te ven con nosotros verán que una prefecta nos apoya en nuestra huida.

- ¿Huida? ¿A dónde? ¿Van a escapar a Hogsmade? –preguntó Lily, quien se había parado en seco, obligando a James a jalarla con más fuerza.

- Vamos dijo el otro, así es "vamos" a ir a Hogsmade y es un placer que nos acompañes –dijo Sirius mientras se asomaba por la esquina del pasillo.

- Claro que no, suéltame Potter o juro que voy a gritar para que nos encuentren, será mejor que regresen a la torre, suéltame –gimoteo Lily-

Pero James estaba más decidido que nunca, estaba cansado de los desplantes de aquella chica que se negaba a conocerlo, estaba decidido a demostrarle que él no era como ella pensaba, bueno solo un poco. Eso estaba pensando cuando escuchó que la señora Norris –la gata de Filch- maullaba en el pasillo contiguo.

- Vámonos es ahora o nunca –lo apresuró Sirius-

- AUUUXXXIIIILLLLLIIIIIIIOOOOO –comenzó a gritar Lily- AYUDAAAA, POR FAVOR, Sr. Ficlch, ESTOY EN EL ….

- Desmaius

La pelirroja se desvaneció y James se apresuró a sostenerla, volteo sorprendido hacia la dirección de donde salió el hechizo para encontrarse a Sirius de pie y con la varita en alto.

- ¿Qué diablos hiciste Canuto? ¿Por qué la dejaste inconsciente?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? No paraba de gritar, Filch está muy cerca y no dudará en tomarnos en castigo si os encuentra fuera de la sala común.

- Pero… Lily… ella está…

- Tómala y vámonos, no tenemos tiempo, cuando lleguemos a Hogsmade la despiertas –lo apuró Sirius mientras entraba por el hueco detrás de la estatua de la bruja tuerta.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los ánimos para seguir escribiendo... de verdad me hace feliz el saber que a alguien le gusta mi versión ^.^

**pbeg:** siempre he creido que Lily no se enamoró de un día para otro de James... ;) Sirius y James malos??? pero si solo son un poquitín traviesos jejeje... aqui tienes el 3er cap...

**Arcoiris multicolor:** ya lo sigo jejeje

**leniiss:** Lily es muy amiga de Alice, así que como todas amigas tienen sus discusiones... espera la próxima que es mejor jajajaja...

Bueno ya saben, entre más reviews.. más pronto y más largo será el capítulo jejeje... ^.^


End file.
